Behind the Scenes
by themysteryofjade
Summary: The boy that kept you up at night-in longing, yearning, and desire doesn't know you exist. One revelation changes both of your worlds and the next thing you know- your his whole world. so do you take him or break him? easy question. isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

There was something about this man that had tingly all over. There was something about his pale skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and jet black hair that fell over his eyes.

He was always silent, musing things that I just wish I could read his mind. I never heard him speak only about three times in the whole semester that we had classes together. He hardly stated his opinion, smiled, laughed, or even focused on anything at all. How could I tell? Simply because in our universities system when we turned in work online it showed who else from our class has also turned in work and his name never showed up.

Yet I always saw him there after class talking to the professors in a calm cool-like manner. It made me wonder what he was mentioning to the professor. His name? Well that was it I never knew his name until in one of our classes the professor asked him a question. What was the question? I don't remember but I do remember the sound of his voice. It held an undertone of uninterest. I always wondered why he never talked to anyone at all.

I always saw him walking alone with his black leather backpack on his shoulders and a striped gray and black sweater. I was infatuated with his young man so much that I once followed him towards the school's parking lot. Just too see him for a few more seconds. I couldn't get enough of him. He allured me in with his silence, his appearance, his lack of interest, and one day his laugh. I heard and saw him laugh with a girl from my class. One who happened to be a model of sorts. Of course, I didn't know really if she was a model I just don't like to be snooping around on other people's private lives.

All I knew was that that girl was beautiful; just as beautiful as him. She was just as pale as him and they basically shared the same name except hers had two more letters. She seemed nice just not my type of person. At least not the type of person I would hang out with. I am not spontaneous, beautiful, clever, funny, sexy, or anything in that category. Sooner than later I found out that he was also some sort of model or at least wanted to maybe be one. I also found out that he wanted to be a movie producer; the guy behind the scenes and yet the guy with a lot of power. It made me even more curious to know him, truly know him.

I know I was being ridiculous on just being fixated simply because of his demeanor. That day that I saw him with her I felt a pang in my chest. I had never seen him as happy as he was with her at that moment. They were both dressed so casually and both had skipped class that day. I closed my eyes for a few seconds hoping it was just some dream but when I opened them again they were still there. His face lighted up and laughing at something she had said. There she was smiling at him and talking animatedly. Her name is Victoria and as you've guessed by now his name is Victor. I won't mention last names there's no reason to get all personal but yes it made me furious. Furious that I would feel hurt at seeing them together when in reality him and I didn't share anything not even a friendship. He didn't even know I existed. Of course, I bet he just dismissed me as some sort of freak girl. Why? Because the first week of school I simply tapped him on his head and kept on walking. It was my way of saying hello and getting noticed at least for a few seconds. All I saw from the corner of my eyes was him turning around and looking at me with a strange expression. Then he casually went back to gathering his backpack with the rest of us

He spoke to me once and of course I ruined the conversation by sounding like a smart ass. I had never felt so stupid in my life.

He would never want me. I don't even know if he even attends the university. He probably does just as Victoria is still there. Another semester has passed and no sight or word of him. I sound pathetic do I not? I admit that I do. It's ridiculous even to me how I'm blabbering on about some boy that I barely even spoke three whole sentences too and I simply by his damn looks and this vibe that he gave off I was all for him. But moving on with the story….

I was never going to be prepared for what I found out later on in the summer about my leather boy. I was never going to be prepared and yet I was thrilled that it left me breathless and just itching to get my hands on him. Even if it was only to relieve some sexual frustration.

**A/N: I know it's vague but I hope you like this story… There are some goodies on the way … and…. Nope never mind just read on oh and REVIEW! Please….. You know you want to…**

**~Themysteryofjade**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how you holding up? Still got some frustration there don't you? I already told you to loosen up with some of my girls or even some of my goods, but no….." She said to him in an i-told-you-so manner.

"Lay off Victoria… I just need-" she cut him off blowing smoke into air through her pink lips.

"Yeah, yea you just need some big commanding girl. I already told you I got some friends that can really rough you up if that's what you want. Come one Vic, I really want you happy and if my baking goods won't do it for you then just get laid already stop being picky about it."

I heard him sigh in a frustrated manner. "What I want Victoria is for a perfectly well woman to dominate me. I need her to truly be a Dom. I want to care for her every need, want, and demand. I want to serve her and just-"

"Yes, yes I've heard a lot of that from you before and I get it. But there aren't any of those women around Victor. Try as you might you haven't found any have you? And why would you when you don't even look…" she sighed and continued on speaking. "I'll buy you some good protection okay and I'll pay an escort for you or even a whore that'll act really well for you for a couple of nights. Okay?" I didn't need to look at him to see the anger on his beautiful pale face and hazel brown eyes. I could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him.

"Vicky…. If I wanted to do that I would've done so already seeing as I'm loaded in fucking cash and I don't want something fucking fake and made up. I don't fucking want your damn goods 'cause it's all a big fucking waste of time!" With that I heard him walk towards where I was hidden and I quickly opened the door and rushed in. I rounded a corner and ducked into a lab. I peeked through the glass window watching him pass by with his hands balled into fists. He could barely contain his anger and I could definitely understand why.

There was no better experience than being in my mind with a submissive that could truly submit to me. To cater for my every want, need, and desire. Of course it not only worked that way for I was to please and care for my sub for he would place his total trust in me. A trust that I would never dare break and of course there was a contract made for the safety of both parties involved. I've never had a sub safeword on me before and on that I prided myself on.

I was so stupid and blinded by my infatuation; I should've known immediately that he was of submissive nature. I really wanted to punch something to get my frustrations off my mind, but now I had a way in. Now I could truly find a way to connect because my leather boy indeed needed me now. He needed a Dom and who was I neglect his need. Of course all I had to do was get his attention. Of course, now I wouldn't be the shy introvert girl that I tended to be around in public. I would show my true self to him and I prayed any God up in Heaven that heard me that he'd be interested.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later I was discussing my thoughts with one of my closest friends, Edward. "Now, now Alex calm down. You know everything will work out. I already told you that I can just read him and be done with it if you just tell me who the fuck he is…" Edward said quietly but in a dangerous tone. My eyes flashed towards his and I hated when he used that tone with me. I wasn't his Mistress or anything but damn that boy had to have more respect for women. But I was aware that he just liked using foul language but he seemed frustrated lately for some reason unknown to me.

He just stared right back at me defiantly, almost waiting for me to strike back but I took a deep breath and hugged him from behind. "Now Edward tell me what's wrong?" I whispered into his ear and he sighed tilting his head to the side so I could lay my chin on his shoulder. "Nothing." He whispered back.

"It's not nothing if you're cursing at me knowing I'll get mad at you. Now tell me what's wrong before I really get mad at you." I said lowly hugging him tighter to let him know I wasn't kidding.

"I-I like this girl from one of our classes together but… I don't think she's into me at all. And I really like her but I'm invisible to her and its kinda depressing." He whispered leaning into me. I thought for a few seconds to all the girls he talked to or even looked at during class and tried to match this new information with a girl. None sprung to mind except possibly two girls he procrastinated greatly with.

"Hmmm.. How do you know she's not interested?" I asked.

"Because… she's interested in someone else… I overheard her talking to her friends and I heard a name. It wasn't mine, that was for sure." He said trying to break from my hold.

"Tsk tsk… Edward, I'll let you go when I think this through. Besides you're comfortable. He turned his head to look at me with his green eyes while I stared back trying to figure out who this chick was. I mean any woman not to pay attention to him was blind. Edward was handsome with his bronze unruly hair, pale smooth skin, piercing green eyes and athletic build plus he was smart and charming as well. "So what are you going to do to get leather boy to submit to you?" He asked. His breath blowing around towards my face. I stayed quiet waiting for him to apologize about being an ass before he continued with his line of questioning. "Aren't you going to tell me how you plan to get him to be your sub? I mean you were pretty adamant a while ago about needing that boy to be on his knees before you." I sighed and let him go. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Wait, I'm…." He said but I didn't even pay attention to his words as I walked away and I didn't turn around because I was still sort of pissed at him for not letting me cuddle him like I usually do. Because he knew I was a dominant bitch that liked to be listened to. I didn't ask for much and we were friends but I still liked control. He knew that. He shouldn't take out his frustrations on me but either way it didn't matter, it never did. We just continued on with life as it nothing bad truly ever occurred between us that was just our style. I always let his shit of an attitude slide and I always forgave Edward for his misdeeds.

(A few days later- Thursday)

I was walking out in the hallway of the library heading onto Starbucks to get some much needed Double chocolate chip cappuccino. I had many exams in the next few days I had to study and get it together. I walked in to Starbucks ordered my drink and sat down in one of the many tables in the back with cushioned seats. I would need it if I was going to stay here and study for the next few hours; I laid my text books, information pages, cases, definitions, strategic plans, and a notebook on the table.

The barista called out my name and I signaled with my hand to bring it over since I was busy. He smiled and came around and brought it to me. "Here you go Miss." He winked playfully at me, "See you tomorrow and the day after that and that…" He trailed off and I laughed knowing he was right. He knew me well enough by now that I stuck around during exams; his name was Jasper. He was a nice fellow with a slight southern accent and I just knew he was raised somewhere in the south of Texas. His honey blond hair and electric blue eyes always managed to hold me together though when I was in panic mode. He just said a few words of encouragement and I would instantly be calm. That was the man's talent and I had to give it to him and sometimes do him favors without him wanting them. Because that man could work wonders with my emotions and that was what I needed.

Feet appeared in my peripheral vision and I glanced up to see Jayson, a young man in one of my math classes. I cocked an eyebrow at him silently asking him what he wanted; I glanced at his demeanor with his eyes to the floor and head slightly bowed hands together at his front. To anyone who saw him he would seem like a shy or timid young fellow but to me, who I saw him almost everyday interact with such leadership I knew this wasn't the case.

This was a silent submissive gesture and since he wasn't looking at my face I cleared my throat and he glanced up at me quickly. "Sit." I ordered. He sat down instantly just as silent as he was before. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted, "Speak." I ordered.

"I was hoping Miss that you would take me in as your submissive." He said in a low voice that only I would hear. "Hmm…" I paused looking at him closely, "Look at me." He glanced up and his light hazel eyes sought mine. "Oh?" I said. "I am very obedient. Would you care to please give me a trial run that is if you wish Miss." I stayed silent because this fucker was asking for this in a public place and yet I couldn't stop looking at him. I had, had my eye on him as well; he was quite handsome with his military haircut, hazel eyes, broad shoulders, and lean body. I slipped my hand into my bag and gave him my card.

"Meet me at this address in 0700 hours." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I nodded my head indicating that he should leave and he did. I went back to my books and starting writing about why Mr. Gordon was full of bullshit and he was guilty for murder and just using a doctor to make everyone think he was crazy. I provided evidence from the file given to me.

**Jayson's POV **

I glanced at the card she gave me and smiled at it like an idiot. I had noticed her in class. She always gave this timid shy girl façade but I saw her demeanor outside of class and that's when she was in her element. She was who she was and I wanted a part of her. I knew or at least suspected that she may be a Dom and I confirmed my suspicions when I overheard her talking to one of her friends. I usually saw them together and I thought they were an item but when I heard tid-bits of conversation and actions I knew they were just really good friends.

_Flashback…_

"So what are you going to do to get leather boy to submit to you?" He asked her quietly as she had her arms wrapped around him. In that instant when he said the word submit I froze on my tracks and walked quietly back behind the pillars of the building. "Aren't you going to tell me how you plan to get him to be your sub? I mean you were pretty adamant a while ago about needing that boy to be on his knees before you." Damn… Those next worth left me breathless. My cock hardened at his words. Someone on his knees before her, yeah that should be me. I wanted that spot and I could fill in and sure as hell pleasure her. I would do anything she wanted if she just let me and… well dominated me. Still, who was this "leather boy" they were talking about? He had to be something special if from what I heard he wasn't a submissive at all and yet she wanted him. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder heading towards Starbucks. Perfect.

**Victor's POV**

"Sit." I heard a feminine voice demand. A demand that sent shivers through my spine. I looked around and located the source. There she was that girl with books littering her table with a boy that looked…submitting. She ordered him to speak and once again her voice went straight to my dick and all I could do was go stand behind a shelf full of mugs and caffeine products to hide my hard on from view.

At his next words, I nearly came on the spot not because of the dude. Hell, nah I was not gay, but because that meant that she was… a Dominatrix.

"I was hoping Miss that you would take me in as your submissive." He said in a low voice that if I wasn't standing so close I wouldn't have been able to hear. "Hmm…" she paused looking at him closely, "Look at me." She demanded once again. He glanced up and her and her eyes shined. "Oh?" She said nonchalantly . "I am very obedient. Would you care to please give me a trial run that is if you wish Miss." The guy stayed silent and her eyes flashed as if in anger. I wondered if she would tell him to fuck off but all my hopes went out the window when she slipped her hand into her bag and gave him a card.

"Meet me at this address in 0700 hours." He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She then told him to be on his way and I stood there watching her write on her notebook and pouring over her books.

I knew this girl I had seen her before and I tried to recall when and where. A boy with brown hair and as pale as I approached her. I just heard him say one thing, "Your leather boy is here." With that she looked at him and I looked away hoping that she wouldn't see me since I was standing so close. I wonder who this leather boy was. Maybe it was the guy that just left?

"Hmmm.." was all she said. "Guess what?" She prodded him.

"What?" he asked taking a sip of her drink; she slapped his hand away and snatched the drink from his grasp. "Mine. Anyways, I got something interesting to tell you and you'll never guess what it is…" She said in a sing-song voice; she kept writing and never looked at her companion in the eyes. "What?" He asked.

And then it clicked. I knew who she was. She was that strange girl in some of my classes about a year or two ago. She tapped me in the head once and I thought it strange but let it go. She was always talking animatedly with that boy. Except I couldn't remember her name for the life of me.

"I got someone to trial run tomorrow.." She said.

He choked on apparently nothing and started coughing. "What the fuck! What did you do to make him want you that fast? Well, I did tell you he might want you but you didn't listen to me did you. Here you have it proof of my amazing head skills." He said smiling broadly.

"No, you jack ass, someone else. Jayson, remember? That boy from my math class I told you about? Well, _he _came to _me. _How did he know I was a Dom? I got no clue but he wants in and we'll se how he does tomorrow."

He just stared at her slack jawed. "Edward. Speak. Now." The way she so easily demanded things from people seriously was doing things to my body and it was just from her voice. I could hardly think what I would do if she had me on my knees, over her knee, on a whipping bench… Ugh… If I didn't cut this shit out I was seriously going to cum in my pants in fricking Starbucks! "Wow… That's- that's great! Finally, someone that could relieve you and stop this madness and bitchy attitude of yours." As soon as he said those words she slapped him hard on his cheek. No one turned except for me since we were in the less crowded side of the café with the fricking walls, shelves, and all this shit being advertised. I just looked on in rapid attention. "More respect, Edward. Or should do you want me to put you over my knee and spank the shit out of you? Maybe that'll clean that attitude and mouth of yours. Hmmm?..." With that no such fucking luck I fizzed right into my pants like never before. I could see her friend's cock harden under the table but he kept his face composed. "No, Ma'am." He said. I wondered if he was her sub but I thought it weird since they were friends. I remember that much from a year ago. "I know you're not my pet or anything, Edward but seriously. More. Respect." That answered my questions. Wow, she was some tough shit and I loved it.

Goddamn, how the fuck was I going to fit in her life with fucking men all over her? First, that Jayson dude, her friend, and this leather guy? What the fricking hell! I want some of the action, too. Where was the fricking advertisement that had her info in it so I could ask her for a trial, too?

Gah, now I was going to have to find a way in. Now, to talk to Victoria maybe she could help me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING:**

**I don't know much about Dom's and Sub's relationships but I am doing my research. If anyone is interested in helping me or something PM me. **

**If you want a real Dom/sub story well this isn't for you. This isn't my element or anything just seeing where I'll go with this. **

**I won't update as often or as long because midterms and finals are on their way. And I am so screwed! With work! NOT anything else. (smirks)… hehe anyways…. **

**As for questions about Edward, Jasper, and the usual… I don't think I'll do the usual pairings. This is my story I'm just borrowing her characters, well the males to be exact. If there'll be changes I'll let you know. The girl's name is Alexis by the way but I like for her to go by Alex… **

**For those that want to conitue with me. Good for you! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading.. **

**REVIEW! You know you want to! (smiles a Colgate smile) **

**~Themysteryofjade**


	5. Chapter 5

It was fifteen minutes until seven in the morning. I was waiting patiently for Jayson to get here; I soon heard tires on the gravel. He quickly parked and got out swiftly from the car. He was wearing a black button up shirt and some black slacks and black closed off shoes. His color choice left me wondering but I filed that for later.

He rang the doorbell and I opened the door just as quickly. He looked up at me and I told him to follow me. I took notice how the color black made his pale skin seem almost translucent and smooth. "Take off your clothes and shoes except your boxers." I said walking up the stairs in my blue baby doll outfit. I was barefoot and walked slowly up the stairs with him at my heels following diligently. "Walk in, kneel, and don't touch anything. I'll be back in a bit." I said in a soft yet firm voice.

Jayson was a handsome young man use to too much attention of that I was aware of. I wouldn't give him attention at least not for a while. Let's see how he did without my presence in the same room. I went to my study and grabbed some rope, a gag, a small buzzer, and a silk scarf.

I sat down at my desk and turned on the monitors. I had cameras in every room and set up in any corner. I didn't want anything to go unnoticed one never knew when it could come in handy. I observed Jayson for a few minutes as he stayed kneeled with his eyes to the ground, not moving an inch or even taking a look around the room. Good. He knew his place then I grabbed a knife from my drawer and quickly pressed it against my skin just some pressure not really cutting or piercing. Let's see how much he trusted me although I'm sure I was being unfair it was his first trial run and he barely knew me I would take this slow. I grabbed the things and walked back towards my playroom and found him in the exact spot as I last saw him in. I observed that he relaxed his muscles once I walked into the room. I smiled at this and petted his head with my free hand; I placed the things carefully inside a drawer. I would use this later… not now.

**Jayson's POV**

I waited in a room which I assumed was the playroom just from what I could observe before she asked me to kneel. She quickly left me alone in the room and I was nervous after some time when she didn't come back.

_Was this some sort of test? Was I supposed to follow her? No. She didn't say anything she told me she'd be back._ So I waited like a good little sub; although, that made me feel like a dog. I kept to my kneeled position, head bowed, hands to my sides, and eyes to the floor. I finally heard her minutes later walking towards the room. I felt myself relax; she hadn't forgotten me.

_Of course she hasn't you idiot she was probably just testing you. Relax. Breathe. _I told myself. She petted my head and I closed my eyes it felt nice with her soft fingertips. I almost felt like purring and rubbing myself against her like a cat. I laughed at myself; here I was in her presence for less than ten seconds and I was processing ideas like some sort of animal.

_Dear lord or any God that is up in Heaven help me. I can't think straight with this women but damn how I want her to keep me. I really want her to keep me. Please, please….. I'll read the bible and pray before any meal but please let her keep me. _I thought and prayed silently. I heard her move things around; my first instinct was to turn and see what the ruckus was but I knew better.

"Good boy." She said after some more minutes passed without her saying or doing anything but just watching me and scrutinizing me. It made me feel self-conscious. Usually, women even my mistresses from before gazed at me but with lust and want. It was never a look of… observation, I guess. I felt like Miss Alexis was trying to figure me out or break me into tiny pieces and dissect me so she could place me back together somehow.

"Stand. Now lay down on your back on that bench over there." I stood and walked towards the bench and layed down just as she requested.

"Now you know your safe words. Yes? Green, for good to go. Yellow, for precaution and we'll slow down the pace maybe even talk if need be. Red, to stop immediately and talk about what went wrong. I already went over your list of hard and soft limits. Nothing that we are going to do today is on your hard list so be reassured. Ok?" She asked and with that I nodded my head.

She tied my wrists to the posts of the bench and also my ankles. "Look at me." I did and when I glanced at her gray eyes I lost myself in them for a moment. "I'm going to blind fold you know. Alright?" I nodded. "I'm also going to gag you. So I'm going to put this small buzzer in your hand." She whispered in my ear and it made me shiver but it was a shiver of pleasure. "When I ask you a question and you're ready to go then you press it once. Twice, for yellow, and three time for red. Do you understand?" She asked and I pressed the buzzer once and I also nodded. I could almost hear her smile with her, "Good."

"Now," she said in my ear. "Let's see how good you are withholding from orgasm and maybe even a little… pain." I shivered as I felt her fingertips lightly graze my nipples, down my chest, towards my dick… Then I felt something cold and sharp on my cheek. I bit my tongue in my mouth thinking if she was going to cut me. I mean sure I could hold of orgasm but pain?

_I could do that _I thought to myself.

_If it means she'll keep me. I think I can do that. I just have to be a good sub for her, I need to trust her. I just hope I don't end up hurt. _After that thought

I felt the tip of that knife dig into my lip.


End file.
